


Cocoa and cream

by queerherepioneer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Christmas, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Snowball Fight, Top Remus Lupin, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerherepioneer/pseuds/queerherepioneer
Summary: Pure smut. Written for Jack, the awesomest guy





	1. This bitch empty...

The snowball whooshed towards him, too fast to dodge. Sirius laughed gaily (as if he ever did anything not-gaily) and bolted over. Remus, who in the few seconds it took for him to recombobulate had been hit with another of Sirius’ snowballs, opened his arms for his lover who gladly hugged him.  
“I win!” Sirius exclaimed happily.  
“Yeah, but did you have to keep throwing them when you’ve already won? I am positively soaked right now, thanks to a certain somebody.”

Remus tried to glare at Sirius, but it just wasn’t possible to be angry on such a cute face for long. He sighed.  
“Well, since I’m in need of a towel and some hot drinks, I’m gonna go inside. If I get hit by another snowball on the way there I won’t make any for you.”  
Sirius gasped exaggeratedly.  
“Are you going into my house, using my stove to make cocoa and not making any for me? You can’t do that!”  
“Well, don’t send any more snowballs after me and I’ll make some for you too. And besides, only half of the house and the stove are yours, since we bought it together.” 

Getting no answer from Sirius, Remus trudged through the snow to the front door of their house. He basked in the warmth that radiated from the fire in the fireplace and decided the (or at least his) cocoa was to be enjoyed in front of said fire. 

As Remus turned on the stove, Sirius banged the front door open, shut it, and removed his gloves. Since the rest of his clothes were (if possible) even wetter than Remus’, he stripped to his boxers, fetched a blanket and flopped down beside the fire. He moved himself as close to the flames as he could manage without burning himself and relaxed in the cozy heat. When the cocoa was done, Remus poured it into two large mugs and joined Sirius under the blanket. Sirius, already cozy, whined a little since Remus was cold, but was hastily satisfied by the cocoa peace offering. 

As they sipped the cocoa they warmed up slowly but surely, and soon it was “too hot to be anything but naked”, as Sirius put it. Any clothing long since discarded, they chilled under the cozy blanket, and all was well and fine. Until Remus noticed it. Sirius was slowly hardening next to him, and Remus realized that thought aroused him. Soon they both were hard, neither saying a word about the other’s arousal.

Sirius was painfully stiff. Remus just had that effect on him. Not that he minded, but it was a little awkward under the blanket. But then he noticed: Remus was hard too! A plan slowly formed in Sirius’s mind, and he grinned. Remus was going to be so surprised.

Remus took another sip of his hot cocoa. He hadn’t softened a bit, thanks to Sirius warmth both warming his back and arousing him. Trying not to think about it, he took yet another sip from the mug, only to meet Sirius’s gray eyes looking at him from the other side of the cup.  
“Aw, Sirius! Don’t you have your own mug?”  
“Yes, but I’m not doing this for the cocoa. I’m doing this for your lips.”  
And with that, Sirius put Remus’ mug away and kissed him deeply. 

When the penny finally fell down, Remus wasn’t late to act: after deepening the kiss, he reached down and grabbed Sirius’ bum firmly. Sirius let out an excited whimper.  
“Oh, Moony, don’t stop!”  
Remus just squeezed harder. By now he was at full mast, and so horny he could’ve come right on the spot. It didn’t help that Sirius now had started to rut their hips together. He started nibbling on Sirius’s earlobe, eliciting a moan from said male. 

Satisfied and turned on, Sirius stopped rutting in favor of stroking their dicks together. Remus panted and moaned, having long since stopped his administrations to Sirius’ body.  
“I’m going to come soon if you keep that up, Pads!” he groaned.  
To Remus’ simultaneous disappointment and relief, Sirius stopped the stroking as soon as he had processed the information. Rock hard, the short man stretched out to fetch his cocoa mug from where he’d put it earlier. Then he started stroking again, albeit at a faster pace and with only one hand.

“Aah! If you keep doing that, I’ll come right now, Sirius! I’ve told you!” Remus moaned.  
“Then come-ish.”  
Sirius giggled a little at his reply, while Remus just rolled his eyes and continued speaking.  
“But… the mug? It’ll be cum-stained! At least let me move away before I ejaculate!”  
“Well, I wanted some cream in my cocoa…” Sirius said, smirking.  
Immediately, Remus pictured that scene: Sirius buck naked, drinking out of a cup with his ejaculate in it… That was the final straw. Remus clenched his abdomen, cried “Sirius!” and started spurting thick, white strands of fluid.

Meanwhile, Sirius yanked the mug in front of his lover’s dick, topping his cocoa off with fresh Remus Spunk™ while stroking himself furiously. Right after Remus stopped shooting and collapsed into post-coital tiredness, he felt the familiar clenching in his taint. Loudly moaning he came all over his stomach, painting it with white stripes of semen. He sighed blissfully and cuddled up to Remus’ warm form.

“Oh Sirius, you’re hopeless. And kinky.”   
“Says the man who loved it so much it pushed him over the edge.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
“Gladly.”   
Remus scooted closer to Sirius and kissed him, knowing it’d wake said boyfriend’s nether regions again.


	2. ... yeet

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” Remus asked, always the proper gentleman (and always careful of the living room carpet).  
The ever so unruly Sirius had his mouth full of dick, so he just shook his head, making all the charcoal locks bounce wildly.  
“But...aah...bed...soft?”  
Remus had problem stringing words together due to the fervent action in his lap, but still managed a whole sentence. Sirius must’ve seen this as some sort of failure on his side, and shook his head yet one time and sucked harder. His boyfriend, now at the brink of orgasm for the second time that evening, strainedly gasped out the sentence that’d turn the night into a wet dream:  
“Ooohhh... but there’s....rope...oOh...there…aaahh...”

When he had spoken, Sirius immediately quit his administrations and his eyes lit up cheekily.  
“So...are you suggesting we finally make use of the housewarming present Lily got us?”  
“Yeah. I had it saved for a “rainy day”, but I think today count as one, don’t you?”  
Sirius’ erection (who already was hard as steel and not softening any minute soon) twitched a little, and Remus decided they were going to the bedroom This Instant, or he'd be unable to control himself.

A minute later they had successfully moved to the bedroom, fetched the rope from Remus’ closet (“why didn’t I see it there earlier?” “I hid it on the topmost shelf”) and Sirius had splayed himself out on the bed. Remus bit off the wrapping and unrolled the rope, his partner’s eyes glued to his hands. When the rope laid in big loops on the floor he approached the naked man on his bed and swatted Sirius’ hands away from his cock.  
“You’re not going to touch yourself without my permission, understood?”  
Sirius whimpered, cock bobbing proudly on his stomach, and put his hands obediently at his head. God, did he look inviting: if Remus had been just a tad more aroused, he would already have ejaculated prematurely. As that wasn’t the case, he just hummed approvingly at Sirius’ obedience and started tying the rope.

Sirius watched his pale slim hands tie knot after knot, successfully tying him to the bedposts without harming or hurting him. However, suddenly a loud expletive came from his mouth: Remus was by now done with the rope, and had switched the attention to his sensitive hole. Carefully, as not to hurt Sirius, he inserted one finger at first, but when Sirius whimpered like an aching puppy he quickly added another to satisfy Sirius’ needs. He brushed against the prostate, earning moans; he pulled them past the sphincter, eliciting whimpers; he did everything to make Sirius feel good.

And Sirius did, indeed, feel good. His whole body boiled with pleasure, being stimulated from the inside, and the ropes threw fuel on the flames. This was a kink of his, fulfilled in all its glory. While they had done this once before, that time it was Sirius who tied; today, it was his turn to be tied up, and he loved it! The feeling of the rope on his skin, the air touching his suspended back…all the sensations heightened his arousal and pleasure, but Remus never even touched his aching dick.

Remus slowly pulled out his fingers, and Sirius gasped at the sudden emptiness. However, the gasps turned into ones of pleasure as Remus put his dick inside and started thrusting. The noise and smell of sex filled the room, and Sirius moaned.  
“Your dick feels so good! If you keep hitting that spot, I won’t last much longer!”  
“Me neither! You are so tight!”  
“Aaah! Remus!”  
Sirius ejaculated forcefully, painting his stomach striped. Not long after that, Remus reached his tipping point and filled Sirius with hot man fluid. He laid down and panted hard, until he realized Sirius was still tied up. Mentally berating himself for making such a mistake, he carefully took him down, and fetched the massage oil from the bathroom cupboard. He needed to buy more; this was going to be a recurring thing.


End file.
